vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Naruto Uzumaki (Part II)
|-|Teen Naruto= |-|Sage Mode= |-|Tailed Beast Transformations= |-|Fourth Shinobi War Naruto= |-|Nine-Tails Chakra Mode= |-|Tailed Beast Mode= |-|Six Paths Sage Mode= |-|Tailed Beast Six Paths Sage Mode= Summary Naruto Uzumaki is the eponymous protagonist of Naruto. The son of the Fourth Hokage and Kushina Uzumaki, he was made the jinchūriki of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox, Kurama after a mysterious masked man attacked the village on the day of Naruto's birth. Orphaned at an early age, he was given his mother's surname to protect him from the prying eyes of the other villages. But meant that Naruto was ostracized for his status as the Nine-Tailed Fox's vessel throughout all of his childhood, leaving him starved of the attention and affection he desired. With the encouragement of the Third Hokage and a fateful event at the Ninja Academy, Naruto resolved to become Hokage himself in order to win the admiration of the Hidden Leaf Village and find his place in the world, becoming a pivotal character in the Ninja World's history. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-C, higher with Fūton: Rasenshuriken | 7-A | 7-A | At least 7-A | At least 7-A, higher with Sage Mode | At least Low 6-B | High 6-A | 5-B | 5-B Name: Naruto Uzumaki Origin: Naruto Gender: Male Age: 15-17 in Part II, 19 in The Last, 27 at the end of the series Classification: Human, Ninja, Jinchūriki (Tailed Beast Host), Sage, Hokage (EoS) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Chakra Manipulation, Adhesivity, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Weapon Mastery, Energy Projection, Stealth Mastery, Accelerated Development, Explosion Manipulation with explosive tags, Rage Power, Berserk Mode, Corrosion Inducement, and Vibration Manipulation with Kurama's chakra, Regeneration (Low normally, Low-Mid with Kurama's chakra; regenerated in an instant after Sasuke pierced through his chest and right lung), Statistics Amplification (Can enhance his speed and physical capabilities with chakra, and can further increase his statistics with Kurama's chakra), Longevity (As a descendant of the Uzumaki clan, he possesses an extraordinary life-force, granting him a longer lifespan than others), Wind Manipulation (Rasenshuriken also damages targets on a cellular level), Telepathy (Can read the minds of targets by making contact with them and connecting his chakra to them), Limited Durability Negation (Rasenshuriken does damage by specifically attacking and damaging the cells of his targets), Shapeshifting (Can transform into living beings and inanimate objects, and can use this in battle to confuse his opponents and catch them off-guard in a variety of ways), Duplication (Can create solid "shadow clones" that are identical to him and can use his abilities as well as relay any information they gained back to the original upon being dispersed), Summoning (Can summon toads of varying sizes, some of which can crush and flatten targets from above, spew oil from their mouths to restrict the movements of targets, levitate, skillfully wield weapons, manipulate water, and utilize illusions, among other things), Can replace himself with inanimate objects in the vicinity to avoid damage, Can attack targets that enter his mind, Resistance to Sleep Inducement (Resisted Itachi's attempt to put him to sleep), Illusion Creation and Mind Manipulation as a perfect jinchūriki, can create chakra arms to attack targets from a distance and grant him better mobility and maneuverability, his chakra can act as a forcefield around him | All previous abilities in base, Enhanced Senses, Absorption (Can absorb natural energy from his surroundings), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense attacks without directly seeing them, allowing him to appropriately dodge and can detect targets over large distances), Limited Durability Negation (Can ignore the outer defense of targets and specifically perform internal damage by sending chakra waves into them with Frog Strike), Clairvoyance (Sensed and gained information about the events of the Fourth Shinobi World War from an island that isolates foreign chakra), Limited Petrification (Opponents who absorb excess amounts of natural energy from him without the ability to properly balance it will subsequently result in the target getting turned to stone) | All previous abilities, Emotion Detection (Can sense hatred and other forms of negative intents and emotions), Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Resisted Nagato's attempt to extract his soul, although he was saved by Itachi soon after) and Status Effect Inducement (Resisted the effects of Nagato's black receivers, which paralyse and restricts the movements of targets, and also controls their movements, despite being in close proximity with him) | All previous abilities enhanced, Large Size with Bijuu Mode (Varies from Type 2 to Type 3, as the size of the Bijuu was portrayed inconsistently), Healing (Can revitalize life-forces) | All previous abilities enhanced, Self-Sustenance (Type 1. Should be able to breathe in space like his adult self), can summon corrosive poison, Sealing, True Flight, Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Lava Manipulation, Sand Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Ink Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Scale Powder Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception (His sensory capabilities are increased to the point that he can detect invisible clones that exist in another dimension), Healing (Can save others from the brink of death and restore missing organs), Steam Manipulation (Can emit large amounts of steam to increase his strength and speed), Magnetism Manipulation (Can bind targets in place and immobilize them with Magnet Release), Water Manipulation (Can create explosive and toxic bubbles), Matter Manipulation (The Truth Seeking Balls are superior to Onoki's Dust Release, which turns targets to dust on a molecular level), Limited Power Nullification (The Truth Seeking Balls can nullify ninjutsu, which includes energy and elemental based attacks, with the exception of those imbued with natural energy), Resistance to Matter Manipulation (Users of Six Paths chakra are unaffected by the effects of the Truth Seeking Balls), Energy Absorption (Kaguya had difficulties in absorbing his attack despite being superior to him), and likely Ice Manipulation (Possesses superior chakra control to Kakashi) Attack Potency: At least Town level (His Rasengan clashed equally with Sasuke's Chidori, with both of them admitting to each other that they were evenly matched. Can further increase his strength with Kurama's chakra), higher with Fūton: Rasenshuriken | Mountain level+ (Stronger than Jiraiya, as he attained a perfect Sage Mode, and Pain also commented that nobody else he'd faced had given him such trouble) | Mountain level+ (Damaged Orochimaru and Jiraiya, albeit the latter was holding back. Leveled part of a forest as a side effect of his transformation. Continuously grows stronger as he grows more tails, and will eventually transform into Kurama unless suppressed, could overpower Pain's Shinra Tensei) | At least Mountain level+ (Stronger than his Sage Mode, and should be stronger than his four tailed form, as he attained a vast majority of Kurama's chakra, leaving him in an emaciated condition) | At least Mountain level+ normally (Kurama stated that he surpassed Minato), higher with Sage Mode (Stronger than before) | At least Small Country level+ (Countered the combined Bijuudama of five Bijuu with a single one of his own without being at full power, and contributed to the majority of the energy used to perform this feat) | Multi-Continent level (Tore off Obito's chakra arms alongside Minato Namikaze and fought him head-on) | Planet level (Received half of Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki's power alongside Sasuke. Momentarily matched Kaguya's Gentle Fist with his chakra arms and sliced her arm off with a chakra claw. His Rasenshuriken was able to completely obliterate Madara's Chibaku Tensei, creating immense blasts) | Planet level (Likely far stronger than before. His Ultra Big Ball Rasenshuriken matched Indra Sasuke's Susano'o Arrow) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Kept up with Deva Path Pain) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Kept up with the the Six Paths of Pain) | Massively Hypersonic+ | Massively Hypersonic+ (Kept up with the Third Raikage and dodged his fastest punch) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Faster than his previous base state) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Swatted aside several Bijuudamas, which can travel across seas in seconds. Blocked the Juubi's bijuu bomb that can travel across countries in moments, superior to the Hachibi who can react to and dodge it. Far superior to his previous states) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Kept up with Obito) | Relativistic (On par with Madara, and considerably faster than his adult self using Kyuubi Chakra Mode) | Relativistic (Superior to his previous state) Lifting Strength: Unknown | At least Class G (Should be stronger than the likes of Jirobo) | At least Class G, likely Class T via power-scaling | At least Class G, likely Class T | Unknown. At least Class G with Sage Mode | Class T | Class T | At least Class T | At least Class T Striking Strength: Unknown | Mountain Class+ (Stronger than Jiraiya) | Mountain Class+ (Physically damaged Orochimaru and Jiraiya) | At least Mountain Class+ (Stronger than before) | Unknown | At least Small Country Class+ with chakra arms | Multi-Continent Class with chakra arms | Planet Class (Kicked away Madara's Truth Seeking Ball and momentarily matched Kaguya's Gentle Fist with his own chakra arm) | Planet Class (His clones are able to match Sasuke's Perfect Susano'o's blows in melee combat) Durability: At least Town level (Took a blast of Shinra Tensei from a weakened Deva Path. Survived the clash between his Rasengan and Sasuke's Chidori, and also took his Chidori Nagashi) | Mountain level+ (Tanked a Shinra Tensei from Pain which could repel and disperse his Rasenshuriken, and could take physical blows from Kurama) | Mountain level+ (Version 2 jinchūriki are essentially miniature versions of the Bijuu, who have shown to be capable of taking their own attacks. Tanked Pain's Shinra Tensei in his six-tailed form and pushed it back at him) | At least Mountain level+ (Tanked Obito and Madara's Katon, and was undamaged by Nagato's Shinra Tensei. Took the full brunt of a portion of the Juubi's Tenpenchii alone) | At least Mountain level+ normally (Survived being blown away by Madara's Incomplete Susano'o), higher with Sage Mode (Should be more durable than before) | Country level (Tanked an attack from the Juubi, despite running low on chakra) | Multi-Continent level (Withstood a slam from Obito's chakra arms) | Planet level (Tanked Sasuke's Chidori, and flew through Kaguya's Eighty Gods Vacuum Attack and was unharmed) | Planet level (Tanked a serious blow from Sasuke's Perfect Susano'o which created an immense shockwave. His Truth Seeking Balls are able to take Sasuke's Susano'o Arrows Stamina: Very high, as he has large reserves of chakra. Fought for several days in the Fourth Shinobi World War, despite sharing his energy between several thousands of shinobi and taking attacks for them. Range: Several dozen meters, hundreds of meters with chakra roars, over a kilometer with chakra blasts in Jinchuriki Forms, tens of kilometers with Rasenshuriken and Bijuudama, country wide with clones and SM chakra sensing. Thousands of kilometers and cross-dimensional sensing in Six Paths Sage Mode. Standard Equipment: Standard Ninja Tools Intelligence: Acts headstrong and often acts without thinking. However, Naruto's years as a prankster gave him a cunning imagination that is useful in battle. He is a remarkable tactile learner, able to learn better through executing a task rather than theorising about it. Once they see him in action, even the likes of the Second Hokage revised their thoughts about his intellect. Naruto is able to formulate multi-step plans and even backups to those plans in the thick of battle. Naruto's strategies typically involve shadow clones: he may direct his opponent's attentions towards one of his clones to disguise his own movements; he may transform them into objects or other individuals for surprise attacks; he may make himself seem predictable by creating a pattern, just to throw them off by breaking it. He is rather observant, able to notice details others may overlook and subsequently take advantage of it. Even when given new information he can act quickly. When not in combat, he is generally average in intellect, but can be quite stupid sometimes. This is usually used as a comedic effect, making Naruto the butt of many jokes inside and outside the show. Weaknesses: Using the incomplete Rasenshuriken damages him, Sage Mode has an energy limit (using Rasenshuriken too many times causes him to revert back to his Base Form), can be an utter and complete idiot at times. Version 2 leaves him in a berserk state where he cannot think rationally and differentiate friend from foe. His full Bijuu transformation supposedly lasts for 8 minutes (not the case anymore as this was extended over the course of the war) Notable Attacks/Techniques: Shadow Clone Technique: Naruto creates tangible “shadow clones” that can fight and use his techniques, but disappear after one strong hit. Can create hundreds and possibly over 1000 at once. Summoning Technique: The Summoning Technique is a space–time ninjutsu that allows the summoner to summon animals or people across long distances instantly. Naruto uses this to summon frogs, such as Gamabunta, and can also summon shadow clones from a different location. Rasengan: A famous S-Rank technique said to be superior to even Kakashi Hatake's infamous Chidori, it was first developed by Naruto's father, Minato Namikaze, and taught to Naruto himself by Minato's teacher, Jiraya. It soon became one of Naruto's signature techniques, plowing through most foes with extreme concussive force. * Big Ball Rasengan: An even larger, more destructive version of the standard Rasengan. * Rasengan Super Barrage: After using the Multiple Shadow Clone Technique, Naruto’s shadow clones each create a Rasengan and bombard the opponent. * Big Ball Spiralling Serial Zone Spheres: Naruto creates numerous shadow clones and subsequently uses them to create a large number of Ōdama Rasengans which he uses to assault the enemy. Wind Release: One of the five basic elemental nature transformations. It is performed by making chakra as sharp and thin as possible. Wind Release is mainly short to mid-ranged offensive techniques that combine brute force and keen precision to deal cutting and slashing damage. Wind techniques are usually performed by generating air circulation and can be enhanced through this method as well. Wind-natured chakra can also be channeled into blades to increase their cutting power and overall range. * Wind Release: Rasengan: A Rasengan that has been infused with wind-nature chakra (rather than basic chakra). The blast is considerably more powerful than a normal Rasengan, and it also fires countless tiny blades of air that can pierce individual cells. * Rasenshuriken: Same as Wind Release: Rasengan except now its a ranged attack that is thrown like a giant disc. It can also expand for an even greater range. It was able to liquify (or something to that general effect) Human Pain after cutting him in half. Naruto can create a miniature version of this technique in RS Mode. The FRS, in addition to having a 1000 meter AoE, produced at the very least 36 kilotons of energy. : Sage Mode: The result of using natural energy along with a ninja’s normal chakra in perfect balance to drastically empower their abilities. * Frog Kata: The Frog Kata is a fighting style used exclusively by those who have mastered Sage Mode. When using Frog Kata, the natural energy used by the practitioner to create senjutsu chakra also encapsulates the user as an aura of natural energy. This aura can act as an extension of their body and cannot be seen by anyone other than those who have trained in senjutsu. By utilizing the aura, the user can extend the range and force of their physical attacks. Strikes that seemingly or would normally miss will actually make contact with the target. * Sage Art: Rasenrengan: Simply two Rasengan used simultaneously. Senjutsu chakra is added to the technique, which greatly enhances the strength of the attack. * Sage Art: Big Ball Rasengan: This is the Sage Mode version of the Big Ball Rasengan. The regular Big Ball Rasengan requires that Naruto make one shadow clone to form the attack and then wield it. When using its Sage Mode variant however, he is able to use two clones to form the attack in both of his hands and then give the Big Ball Rasengan to the clones to wield by themselves. *'Sage Art: Ultra-Big Ball Rasengan:' This technique adds natural energy to the Big Ball Rasengan. The natural energy rapidly increases it to gigantic proportions, and enhances its power beyond that of a normal Rasengan. * Sage Art: Ultra-Big Ball Rasengan Barrage: After creating multiple shadow clones with each of them holding a Rasengan, Naruto then enters Sage Mode. The clones then expand their Rasengan into Chō Ōdama Rasengan and simultaneously strike the enemy. -'Jinchūriki Forms & Abilities:' Naruto is the third jinchūriki of Kurama — the Nine-Tails. He is gifted with its enormous supply of chakra. It also gives Naruto accelerated healing (recovering from minor injuries within a few seconds to major injuries within a day) and depending on the amount of Kurama’s chakra he’s using, Naruto is also given an increase in strength, speed, along with an increase in his healing factor to such levels that he recovered from a Chidori strike through his chest in mere seconds. *'Six Paths Mode: '''A form that Naruto gained after he separated and sealed Kurama from its chakra. He can access its chakra directly whenever he needs it without interacting with the beast at all. With Kurama’s power under his control, Naruto’s speed, strength, durability and the power of his jutsus is significantly augmented. The shroud’s chakra arms also gives Naruto greater range of attacks as well as greater dexterity and maneuverability to his fighting style without the use of shadow clones and Naruto have used the chakra arms to create new Rasengan variants. *'Humanoid Bijuu Mode:' After merging with Kurama’s unrestrained chakra, Naruto’s has access to a chakra shroud different in appearance than his previous Rikudo Mode, while in this form, he has all abilities and powers of Rikudo Mode, but enhanced to a higher degree. * '''Tailed Beast Mode: '''A form Naruto gained after he and an unrestrained Kurama melded their chakra together, allowing Naruto to complete the tailed beast transformation. However, rather than becoming a true flesh-replica of the fox, the chakra shroud from the enhanced Nine-Tails Chakra Mode instead enlarged and recreated Kurama’s overall form, while retaining the exact same seal that was previously present on Naruto’s body. As opposed to the normal nature of the chakra, it no longer burns those who touch it, and as it is also translucent, Naruto can be seen inside the replica’s head throughout the transformation. This state gives Naruto the ability to manipulate the full extent of Kurama’s considerable powers. Like most other jinchūriki who can transform into their tailed beasts, Naruto is able to use the Tailed Beast Ball, and he is also still capable of using his original techniques while in this form, such as the Shadow Clone Technique and Sage Mode. * '''Sage Tailed Beast Mode:' A unique combination of his two forms, Naruto combines Sage and Tailed Beast Modes to gain a considerable boost in power. All of the abilities granted to him by Tailed Beast Mode are increased tremendously due to the power provided by senjutsu. * Chakra Arms: Naruto uses the raw chakra of Kurama to form arms, which he can freely manipulate to attack his foes. Naruto can create several arms at once and they can also serve other purposes such as grappling hooks, to either grab onto objects or enemies from great distances. More unique to Naruto, he uses the arms as substitutes for shadow clones in his creation of various Rasengan-variants. * Empathic Tracking: While tapping into the power of the Kyubi through his new seal, he seems to have developed the ability to sense negative emotions. * Tailed Beast Ball: A black, extremely heavy ball made from positive white chakra and negative black chakra is formed, and is shot from the Biju mouth. The ball can be ingested first and regurgitated to fire a large energy blast, or shot in its ball form. The explosion created is large enough to destroy anywhere from multiple city blocks, to a small mountain a few km across. Failure to correctly meet the ratio of 8:2 of white and black chakra causes the bomb to fail. ** Super Mini Tailed Beast Ball: A small Tailed Beast Ball that can be held in the hand, able to cause a massive blast when detonated. * -'Planetary Rasengan:' While in Nine-Tails Chakra Mode, Naruto creates a Big Ball Rasengan in one of his hands, which is then surrounded by three smaller Rasengan, in a similar manner to moons around a planet. When coming into contact with a target, the disordered rotations of the individual Rasengan, created by the central and smaller ones spinning in different directions, interact with each other to form a massive and turbulent cone-shaped vortex. * Spiralling Absorption Sphere: Naruto while in Rikudo Mode, forms a Big Ball Rasengan in his hand then throws it above his back. He then uses his chakra arms to grab and smash enemies into the sphere. * Spiralling Strife Spheres: Naruto while in Rikudo Mode uses chakra arms to form multiple Rasengan. He can then hit multiple opponents while holding the Rasengan with the chakra arms. * Mini-Rasenshuriken: Naruto, while in Rikudo Mode, creates two small chakra arms on his index finger, with which he creates a miniature Rasenshuriken. * Chakra Transfer Technique: Naruto can transfer his chakra to others while in Biju Mode and power them up, giving them a V1 Shroud that he can manipulate remotely. Said shrouds are equal to Madara's Complete Susanoo in defense, and gives Town Level+ offensive abilities to each person (for example, Hinata could send a massive tail arm from the Juubi all the way across the battlefield and embed it in stone with a single Hakke Kusho). -'Sage Transformation:' A form that Naruto was given after his meeting with the Sage of Six Paths/Hagoromo when Hagoromo told Naruto he was a reincarnation of his son Asura he gave Naruto a piece of his power in order for him to defeat Madara. * -'Sage Art: Lava Release Rasenshuriken:' A tailed beast skill whereby Naruto, borrowing Son Gokū's chakra, creates a massive Rasenshuriken with a lava-infused nucleus the heat from which causes the blades themselves to emit steam. On command, the sphere and blades can greatly expand and lacerate the target. This attack was powerful enough to cut through the Shinju completely. : * Sage Art: Magnet Release Rasengan: A tailed beast skill whereby Naruto, using Shukaku's power, creates a Rasengan with similar markings to the beast's cursed seal and then smashes the sphere into his opponent in the same manner as a normal Rasengan. Upon being struck with this technique, the markings quickly spread across the target's body and binds them. * Yin-Yang Release) The Yin–Yang Release makes simultaneous use of Inton (Yin Release) and Yōton (Yang Release). Yin relates to one's spiritual energy and Yang relates to one's physical energy and it's necessary to utilize both of these in order to mould chakra for ninjutsu. Yin–Yang also has the ability to nullify the effects of all ninjutsu, rendering them useless. ** Truth-Seeking Ball: Truth-Seeking Balls are spheres of black, malleable chakra that are comprised of all five basic nature transformations, natural energy, and Six Paths Sage Chakra. The user can shape and manipulate these black orbs that can delete anything they touch. They render nearly all powers that comes in contact with it completely useless. These orbs of black chakra are highly versatile and can be used for offensive, defensive and supplementary purposes. By applying shape transformation, the user can alter the balls into various weapons. This can be done by having the balls pierce through holes that temporarily form in the user's hands, though they can also be shaped through other means. The balls can wrap around the user to act as a defensive shield, or be launched to serve as high-speed projectiles. They are also capable of causing massive explosions by rapidly expanding their size, a lethal attack which can damage the user's own body. Naruto himself uses it as a staff/sword and the regular sphere forms however, he could possibly create other forms. * '-Tailed Beast Ball Rasenshuriken):' With help from Kurama, Naruto creates a miniature Tailed Beast Ball in his hand, adding wind chakra into it thus forming the shape of a shuriken before hurling it at the target. The resulting explosion dwarfs a regular Tailed Beast Ball and can destroy multiple planetoid-like objects in one blast. : * -'Erupting Propulsion Fist: '''After increasing his chakra temperature to the boiling point, the user releases boiling steams from his body and delivers a steam-enhanced punch that sends his opponent flying far away. * '''Sage Art: Super Tailed Beast Rasenshuriken: '''is a technique can be used by calling on the respective chakras of the tailed beasts. Naruto and his shadow clones create multiple Tailed Beast Ball Rasenshuriken, each reflecting their special abilities and chakra natures of tailed beasts. The types of Rasenshurikens are: ** Shukaku: Magnetised Sand ** Matatabi: Blue Fire ** Isobu: Water Release ** Son Gokū: Lava Release ** Saiken: Bubbling Acid ** Chōmei: Scale Powder ** Gyūki: Ink ** Kurama: Tailed Beast Rasenshuriken '''Key:' Base Teen Naruto | Sage Mode | Tailed Beast Transformations | Nine-Tails Chakra Mode | Fourth Shinobi World War | Tailed Beast Mode (Yang-half Nine-Tails) | Tailed Beast Sage Mode | Six Paths Sage Mode | Asura Avatar Others Notable Victories: Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) Sasuke's Profile (Note: This was Sage Mode Naruto and Taka Sasuke) Rey (Star Wars) Rey's profile (Note: 7-C versions were used and speed was equalized) Sakura Haruno (Naruto) Sakura's Profile (Note: 7-C versions were used) Groudon (Pokémon) Groudon’s Profile (Note: 5-B versions were used) Notable Losses: Rayquaza (Pokémon) Rayquaza's Profile Tsunayoshi Sawada (Katekyo Hitman Reborn) Tsuna's profile (Oath Flame Tsuna and Sage Mode Naruto were used and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Thunder Mcqueen (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Thunder's profile (Speed was equalized and Mcqueen was bloodlusted) Category:Characters Category:Naruto Category:Shapeshifters Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Lava Users Category:Steam Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Orphans Category:Teenagers Category:Kids Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Duplication Users Category:Good Characters Category:Ninjas Category:Martial Artists Category:Air Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Summoners Category:Energy Users Category:Healers Category:Telepaths Category:Berserkers Category:Rage Users Category:Sand Users Category:Heat Users Category:Acid Users Category:Earth Users Category:Flight Users Category:Element Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Electricity Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Matter Users Category:Corrosion Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Poison Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Negation Users Category:Adhesivity Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Pressure Users